A Protective Ghost
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Jamie comes back to the Ghost Zone and Walker arrests him, the law ghost and his guards learn just how protective Skulker is of the boy. Done as a request for pokemonsora01. :)


**pokemonsora01, who owns Jamie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **A Protective Ghost**

It was another less-exciting day for Jamie as he was walking around town before deciding to go see if his cousin Rachel was at home. Turning onto the street that would take him to her home, a bright green flash caught his eye and he stopped and looked up, finding a Ghost Portal in front of him and approached cautiously. The last time he had seen a ghost portal, he had fallen into it, gaining ghost powers.

Seeing it in front of him now, he tried to make up his mind on whether to go through it or not. A part of him wanted to see his friend Skulker again and another part of him knew that because he didn't know the Ghost Zone very well, he could get lost or run into an evil ghost, as his friend had warned him that the Ghost Zone had several evil ghosts.

After another moment of thinking, Jamie took a deep breath and walked through the portal, appearing in the Ghost Zone. Pausing a moment, he tried to figure out how to become a halfa again, and after another moment, managed to change into his ghost form, elevating and now flying through the Zone, keeping his eyes sharply peeled for Skulker.

But after a long time of flying around and having no luck finding his friend, the boy decided to fly for Clockwork's tower, but before he could even begin in the general direction, something hit him and he fell out of the sky, landing on one of the floating platforms below and finding he had glowing cuffs around his wrists and ankles. Ghost police officers suddenly surrounded him and picked him up, taking up up to a tall ghost wearing white. Recognizing the ghost to be Walker, the ghost officer who arrested ghosts for no reason, the boy began to get a little nervous.

"Boy, you're under arrest for flying around aimlessly," Walker said in a firm voice.

Jamie both looked and felt shocked that he was being arrested for something like that and then realized that Skulker telling him about Walker arresting ghosts for stupid reasons was true. Taking a deep breath, the boy decided to play the 'polite' card. "I'm sorry. I was just looking for my friend, Skulker," he said in an honest, meek voice.

Walker's face grew more stern. "I'm also arresting you for knowing who Skulker is," he said.

Now looking even more shocked, Jamie just let the ghosts take him away, looking at his surroundings and seeing them come up to the ghost jail. Going inside, the boy was immediately and literally thrown into a cell and the cuffs dissipated, but he was starting to get scared and so moved to a corner of the cell, sat down, curled up in a ball, and began to cry, wondering if he'd ever see his cousin Rachel, his friend Skulker, or any of his other friends again. "Why are you locked up in this cell?" A voice asked.

Jamie didn't look up at the owner of the voice. "I was trying to find a friend and Walker arrested me just for flying around and for knowing Skulker," he answered.

"They locked you up for knowing me?" The voice came to him again, sounding a little surprised.

The boy looked up at the bed in the cell corner across from him and saw Skulker sitting on there and staring out the cell window. "Skulker," he asked.

The ghost looked at him with a glare before recognition dawned on him as he took a closer look at the boy. "Jamie?" He asked in surprise.

Jamie got up and ran over to him, wrapping his arms around the hunter's neck. "Skulker, I'm glad to see you," he said, trembling a little and clinging to his friend.

The ghost wrapped his arms around the boy. "Alright, calm down, kid," he said, his voice going gentle. "I'm glad to see you too."

After sensing his friend had calmed down, the hunter placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "How did you get back in the Ghost Zone?" He asked.

"I went through another ghost portal that opened up back home," Jamie answered.

Skulker now gave him a stern look. "Jamie, you shouldn't have gone through that portal alone," he said in a slightly scolding tone.

The boy flinched a little. "I just really wanted to see you again, Skulker," he said softly.

The ghost's face softened. "I wanted to see you again too," he said, his voice again going gentle. "But you still shouldn't have gone through the portal alone."

Across from the cell were some guards and they happened to overhear the conversation between the two and smirked. "Well, listen to that," said one. "Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, is going soft."

"And look at the kid. What a wimp," said another guard.

Skulker stood up and slammed one fist onto the bars of the cell, causing a loud bang that shut the guards up. "You can joke about me all you want, but make fun of Jamie, you'll be my next hunting target when I escape," he said warningly.

The warning scared the guards off and Jamie looked up at his friend. "Is there a way for us to escape?" He asked him.

"I'm working on a way to," the hunter said reassuringly.

An angry Walker appeared right then. "Threatening my guards is against the rules," he said. "As punishment, I'm taking that boy to a different cell."

Skulker growled and gently moved Jamie behind him as the lawman ghost entered the cell, but suddenly, a bright flash lit up the cell and floating in-between the law ghost and his two prisoners were a tall human girl with blonde hair and a purple-caped ghost. "Rachel! Clockwork!" Jamie cried out happily.

Rachel took a deep breath and a second later, a powerful ghostly wail from her sent Walker flying back and Clockwork glared at him. "She and I are getting them out of here," he said to Walker before teleporting both himself, Skulker, and the two cousins to his lair.

Arriving there, Clockwork approached Jamie. "I'm so sorry, Jamie," he said regretfully. "That portal was supposed to bring you here to my lair, along with Rachel."

Said girl looked ready to spit fire. "The next time that law ghost puts _one hand_ on my cousin, I'm going to make him cry for his mother!" She said, obviously still angry at Walker for locking Jamie up.

The boy came up to her. "I was okay, Rach, because Skulker protected me," he said.

The Time Ghost gave a knowing smile and the older girl looked at the hunter with a surprised, but grateful look. Seeing those looks, Skulker rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, not really looking at the others.

Seeing this, Jamie couldn't help laughing. "Maybe you _are_ going soft, Skulker," he said teasingly.

The hunter ghost was quick to grab the boy in a headlock and gave him a playful noogie, making the boy laugh and squirm crazily as Rachel and Clockwork watched, both laughing in amusement along with Skulker, who would never admit it to anyone, but just as he was protective of Jamie, he also had a soft spot for the boy he called a friend.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
